


The Governess

by La_Saffron



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Different Ways to Kill Bad Men :D, Explicit Language, F/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Racism, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, contains scenes that may trigger some readers--ye be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: "My lord," the butler began, voice laced with honeyed ease and firm tones. "Have you ever read on the Greek study about the 'Eight Kinds of Love'?"The earl looked up from his freshly ironed newspaper and settled down his teacup, clinking softly with the saucer. He narrowed his eyes at the man, studying him carefully. What an odd question."Why do you ask?"The butler smiled, lashes fluttering as he bowed his head in amusement. "I believe there is a reading in order. I shall educate you extensively on it at once, for our next visitors may prove to be very entertaining indeed."
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/You, Sebastian Michaelis/demon!reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 135





	1. Her Madame: Strict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Littlest_Raindrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/gifts).



> it is so difficult to find a sebastian/reader that is exact to the demon's character and persona, and as i have only found a few that have exceeded my expectations. i have fallen in love with the gothic combination of the victorian era and demons, both human and ethereal. 
> 
> here is a story i hope to keep alive with your reviews and comments, kudos and bookmarks! if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask: i am always here!
> 
> enjoy,  
> saffron :D

Agape stood in front of the girl, her clawed toes raking slowly against the marble floor as they tapped, tapped, tapped: waiting. The room smelled of blood, flesh, seed, and bitter salty tears. Delightful. Time was frozen around them, only Agape and the poor wretch could move at will. Well, probably not the girl as she was currently being stuffed with two men, brutally overpowering her small frame.

"You have but seven wishes left of eight. Tell me, child, what do you command next?" 

The girl's breath was broken, hardly there, staggering. She was drowning in so much pain and agony, her mind had numbed her to the worst of it. Oh, joyous day! This was the era Agape had been waiting for! Her inky hands clapped once, twice, as her sharp fangs gleamed against the chandelier light. A summoning she initially thought to be accidental now turned out to be the most elating appointment fated for her to see this poor creature writhing on the ground below her.

"Erase...erase them."

The claps stopped with an echo. Agape's eyes, white and clear, stared down at the child, who continued. "Erase every man...every man, all of them!"

Agape's hands lowered, her long nails growing and shrinking by each passing second. Her blood ran through her veins with a sudden rush, and Agape frowned at the girl’s words."Every man in existence?" she questioned. This may be a wish she could not fulfill.

The girl slammed her fists into the marble floor and lurched her head forward, vomiting violently. Blood and stomach acid mixed onto her bruised forearms as she continued to retch out choking gasps. She did not pause to catch a breath nor swallow the bile in her mouth as her eyes flashed angrily at the giant demoness before her.  
"Listen to meee!!! Kill and maim every Sparrow that walks through these halls, fucks in another room, sleeps through this wretched night, and eats in that damned mess hall!" the girl’s voice cracked with every vowel and she spit out the remaining blood in her cheeks. 

Her screams were more gratifying than the warm pleasures of men, thought Agape. "Fu, fu..." she chuckled in silent relief. The girl's breaths were slower now, but she was as angry as ever. Her legs twisted in horrendous ways, the virginal blood on her rags, the matted hair once a beautiful bush of curls...yes, she truly was something special. Still young, but worth the wait.

"Demoness! I command you to fulfill my wish, down to the very last man!" The voluminous braids woven into Agape’s head began to sashay to and fro, her jagged horns shining brighter than obsidian. The girl collapsed, face masked in her own blood and vomit, but she heard the words from Agape's soft lips, voice distant and echoing:

"As you wish, my little Lady."

* * *

“My Lady…’tis time to rise and greet the sun.” A soft snap of the ruby curtains sliding open allowed the bright, warm sun to pour through the spotless window. Her Ladyship stirred in her sleep, eyes squinting shut and a grunt escaping her chest as she turned her head to the side, away from the blinding light. 'Twas the third night in a row that she's dreamt that horrid dream. She hoped it would be the last.

The sweet smell of cranberry mixed with a drop of honey waffed towards her nostrils and her Ladyship inhaled deeply, her mind feeling healed from the scent alone. Her body ached to stretch out the sleepiness coursing through the very sinews of her flesh, yet she did nothing to get up but crack open her eyes. Her blurry vision scanned the wondrous room, emeralds and gold laced within the walls as she searched for the one person who awoke her.

“My Lady,” a voice chuckled from her side, soft yet teasing. “You have overslept yet again. How many times must I warn you of the dangers oversleeping brings to your frail body?”

Her Ladyship frowned, but could not hide the smile in her voice. “Frail, you say?” she croaked, but cleared the morning gruff from her throat. “After three years of training, this is how you address my health?”

Another soft snap of the curtains flew open, but her Ladyship did not squint this time, her eyes used to the light. My, how the sun felt absolutely divine on her skin. For nearly a fortnight, the Heavens have poured nothing but heavy rain, cold and sharp to the skin. Now with the sun warming her chocolate skin, it is almost as if it had never rained.

As the curtains were tied around to the last hoop, her Ladyship made effort to sit up and heave a great sigh, stretching her arms out behind her head. The stretch left her slumped over, the scent of cranberry still strong in the air around her.

Reaching for the cup resting on her nightstand, a hand slipped underneath the saucer and lifted it to her Ladyship’s small bosom. Her Ladyship looked down, a bit taken aback at the sudden movement. She eyed the golden rim of the teacup, wide and holding the swirling earthly tea. The heat from the morning tea was not all to blame for the rosiness in her cheeks as she glanced up at her governess.

“Indeed, my little Lady,” you smiled down at her Ladyship, eyes glinting with mockery as you bent close to her face. “You forget time and time again: you are but a human being. An earthly lump of flesh from the Hands of the Creator with a light within playing puppeteer.”

Her Ladyship slowly swallowed, all traces of pride vanished from her face. “Yes...you say this every morn and every evening.”

The smile on your face stayed stagnant, but did not seem to reach your eyes. “And I shall repeat like so, my Lady, until you get it through your delicate little skull. Now, enjoy your tea.”

Her Ladyship made sure not to speak again until her cup was finished, almost relieved you did the same. As she blinked owlishly, she felt small pangs of pain behind her eyes. As long as she has known you, her posh governess, she has always sensed an aura of disappointment whenever she was educated. 

Even as her Ladyship grew out of the childish stage of crying over every small comment made her way, there was always a moment where you managed to hit a string of emotions within her that she so desperately struggled to contain within.

“My Lady,” you began, bringing her Ladyship out of her thoughts. “I must inform you that your schedule is quite empty today.”

Settling the empty teacup onto the nightstand with a clink, her Ladyship grabbed the duvet covering her lower body and tossed it to the side as you approached her. “Is that so? What is left of it?”

You kneeled in front of the girl, rubbing her cold feet with nimble fingers, tutting disapprovingly. “Well, we were invited by the Earl Phantomhive to one of his masquerade balls being held at his estate in two days time.”

A small gasp left her Ladyship as she lifted a hand to her face, but you continued. “However, since you have forgotten to warm up before bed last night, it seems like we shall have to decline the Earl’s invite.”

Her toes curled in your palm as she straightened. “Madame, please, I was so heavy with sleep, it completely slipped my mind!” You pursed your glossy lips, smooth with last night’s extraction. The girl shuffled her body closer to the edge of the bed, her foot falling from your hand and tipped the carpet.

“Madame,” she called, almost pleadingly, begging for your eyes. “Madame, do not let something as trivial as this hold me back from attending the ball.”

You mused over her plea, the room silent other than her Ladyship’s baited breath. You finally lifted your head, eyes lidded and filled with something her Ladyship had not expected to see so early in the day: victory.

“Very well, my Lady. I shall allow it this once, but!” Her Ladyship stared apprehensively at your kneeling form, hoping your piercing gaze would not burn a hole in her dark skin. “You must not be so lax on your health. I will repeat as many times as necessary, but ultimately it is you who must take the initiative to want a body that is well and sustained.”

A hand gently cupped her Ladyship’s chin and tilted it downward to meet your direct gaze. Your body warmth was pulsating yet the stare was icy. “Do I make myself clear?”

Her Ladyship blinked slowly, taking in the soft color of your irises. Her tense face soon melted into a relaxed expression, her own hand rising to bring yours into her cheek. Her Ladyship’s smile was gentle and practiced as her eyes sank closed, no longer burning her. “Yes, Madame.”

You smirked, the expression almost intoxicating as your nails ran along the back of her Ladyship’s frizz. “Excellent. Then let us prepare.”


	2. Her Madame: Educating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more inside the life of the governess and her ladyship. soon, you (the reader) will see how you connect to Agape. this is not an OC insert, i promise.
> 
> and we will find out the real name of her ladyship next chapter. it's hard to write 'her ladyship' all the time and redundant to read lolll

The preparation for the Earl’s ball was rather fast. Her Ladyship was dainty on her feet, and thus obediently abided by your every word. How amusing was it to watch the desperate desire of a human to gain approval from another. Though your natural pull was to spoil the girl with every treasure in the world, you held yourself back, not wanting to ruin your position as a governess.

As your braided scalp rested on the mahogany crown of the chair, you mused about the girl, who was delicately strumming her fingers along the harp. Your sharp vision followed her every movement, the angelic notes visible to your naked eye and scanning for any incorrect note.

You did not find one.

Finishing the eerie song, her Ladyship wove her fingers around the vibrating strings and hovered above with a curved edge to her hands. Her eyes were delicately closed, eyebrows slightly raised as she herself was lost in her own melody.

You clapped once, twice. “Excellent work, my Lady. You have improved significantly since last week’s lesson.”

Her Ladyship opened her eyes, lashes still soft on her lids. “I have been practicing diligently. I do not slack on my assignments.”

“Indeed, so it seems.” You stood, eyes never leaving her Ladyship’s as you walked towards her. “Might I ask when did you set aside times for harp playing?”

Her Ladyship looked up at your figure, curved and poised by the corset embracing your torso. You were trying to break her, yes, to get her to tell the truth about her own late night endeavors. However, you also wished for her to stand up to you and hold herself prideful.

“Madame,” she began as she perched the elegant harp on its stand and rose from her stool. “Do you ever wonder what truly happened those nights you found me collapsed in the hallway?”

You smiled slightly, your lips itching to laugh but restraining yourself. Of course you knew, you were not a deaf woman. “Do tell, my Lady.”

Her Ladyship walked up to you, holding out her palms. You took them into your own, gently, and ran a nail over the calloused lines. They were a bit rougher than most Ladies, but they indented lines in her Ladyship’s palms held history.

“Every night since you scolded me for stringing every other incorrect note, I snuck out of my room and played the harp until the stroke of midnight.” Her Ladyship’s hazel eyes scanned over your face, attempting to find a reaction of some sort. “I know in the hour of twelve you scan the entire estate, so I rush back to my room.”

Her Ladyship sighed heavily. “Unfortunately, I am so exhausted from playing that when I reach the hall full of fur carpets, I collapse under its soft touch and do not remember anything after that.”   
  


The room held a pregnant pause, a silence that was almost physical. At last, your expressionless face had turned into a devious smirk. Your hands clasped the girl’s rough palms as you brought them up to your lips.

“Ah, my Lady, you truly are an amusement to behold.” You laughed, no longer containing yourself. Your lips gently peppered her Ladyship’s open palm, lighter than the rest of her skin. “You did all this to attend the Earl’s ball, no? Do not lie, I know you read the invite last week after I set it down in my study.”

Her Ladyship’s face first contorted into an expression full of horror, but then giggled shamelessly. “Yes, yes, I apologize.”

Your fangs tingled as you ran your tongue along the tips. “I am curious, my Lady. What else do you plan to do to gain the attention of a man?”

Her Ladyship’s eyes widened and looked down, not wishing to meet your intense gaze. You released a hand and crooned your finger underneath her chin, lifting it to meet your eyes. You gazed down upon her, your being strumming with excitement and want.

“My Lady,” you chuckled as she peeked up at you through her lashes. “Did you perhaps plan on flirting with the Earl Phantomhive?”

Her Ladyship’s apprehensive eyes turned ferocious as she pushed your hands away. “Madame, how could you say such a foolish thing? He is engaged!”

You shrugged, eyes still salacious as you stalked towards her. “So? You’re a beautiful girl, not like others he’s seen. Everywhere you go, you’re the star of the show.”

Her Ladyship wrapped her hands around her arms as you circled her figure. “You are exotic, my Lady. Your deep chocolate skin shines brighter than any milky woman in this country alone. Your vivacious curls hold a natural crown higher than ironed ringlets of English maidens.”

A yelp left her Ladyship as you suddenly snaked your hands around her breasts, squeezing them slightly. “And let us not forget these ripe little breasts of yours! Like peaches, they are!”

“Madame, ahh!” Her Ladyship squealed in laughter. “Oh, stop, please,  _ eeeeee _ !”

“There she is,” you chuckled, hands lowered to her waist as your directed her to the large mirror. “My Lady, of course I jest about seducing the Earl, that would be improper for a Lady to do to an engaged man. Nonetheless, take my previous words to heart. You shan’t lower yourself, especially while you are in my care.”

Her Ladyship’s eyes scanned her reflection as you spoke into her ear. Thick, shiny bushels of curls sprouted from her head, which was a bit wider than the Europeans. Compared to the English, her facial features were exaggerated. Bulging eyes, wide nose, full lips and round cheeks. Her skin was like soft chocolate, smooth and blemish-free with a shine to it. Her body had grown in the past five years, ever since…

Her Ladyship’s bright eyes suddenly dimmed, her face crestfallen. You glanced in the mirror and stared at her Ladyship’s form through it. “My Lady?”

“It...it’s nothing,” she replied, though it was evident that it was not nothing. “I would like a bite to eat before we visit the seamstress.”

Your gaze stayed on her form until she raised her head to meet you in the reflection, eyes red and burning. You smiled softly and closed your eyes, bowing your figure until your dress ruffled around your bodice. Her Ladyship turned her head to look down at you, body tense and waiting.

“As you wish, my little Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we shall see sebastian and his young lord soon enough, i know you're all just ITCHING to see the governess and her ladyship meet them ;)


	3. Her Madame: Observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ballgown must be sewn for her ladyship in less than two days time, and the only known person who can accomplish that is in london. however, you and her ladyship are not the only customers at the seamstress' shop with a similar request at hand.

The carriage rolled along the cobblestone streets of London, bumping upwards every now and then. The day turned dim, the sky dotted with long, thin clouds, as did her Ladyship’s mood. Her eyes gazed lazily out the carriage window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, as she watched the shops of the city pass her by.

You sat across from the girl, your ruby fan delicately balanced in the palm of your hand. The loose straps of her Ladyship’s bonnet had caught your attention initially, but her sully demeanor did not go unnoticed. “My Lady, what is troubling you?”

Her Ladyship heaved a sad sigh, long and deep. Her eyes blinked slowly but did not look back. “It is nothing.”

“Come now, you and I both know that it is not ‘nothing’,” you urged. “You can tell me what is wrong. I am no stranger to your fears.”

A long moment passed, and then her Ladyship sighed again. She turned away from the window yet still did not meet your gaze. Her gloved hands folded in her lap and picked at the laces of her dress, one by one.

Another sigh as she tore through an embroiderment. “I had the same nightmare again.”

You raised a brow. “The one you have been experiencing for the past week?”

She nodded, her fingers stilling at the ruined lace. “Yes. I am concerned with its repetition. The exact detail, down to the very crack. Maybe I am broken again.” she wondered.

You leaned forward slowly, neck extending to meet her hidden gaze. You could hear her heart throbbing, blood roaring in her ears as she pondered on her last comment. Your mouth watered slightly, but you swallowed your salivation and put aside your hunger.

“My Lady,” you began, a soft edge to your voice. “Look at me.”

When she did not reply, you lifted your fan to tip her chin upwards. Her Ladyship’s face was exposed to you but she kept her eyes downcast, thoroughly not wishing to meet your eyes.

“Look at me, child.” you repeated, this time with a firmer tone.

Hesitantly, her Ladyship slowly raised her lids, hazel eyes darting to and fro until she finally looked into your sharp eyes. You tilted your face downwards, so she could see the full stare of your eye. Releasing a shaky breath, her Ladyship’s eyes refused to blink, not wanting to miss a moment of your hypnotic gaze as it took over her entire being.

“Your straps are untied.” you mentioned casually, watching her Ladyship’s expression shift from ashamed to confused. Then, without another word, you flipped the rope of the fan over your wrist as your hands were free to tie the silky straps into a petite bow, taut beneath her Ladyship’s round chin.

Astonished, her Ladyship gaped at you until you had finished. You sat back into the cushion of the carriage, your breasts heaving with every breath you took, enticing the girl with your graceful form. “Do not fret about the dreams, dove. I shall see to their end immediately. You should have told me earlier about the third one, we could have worked on cleansing your mind.”

Her Ladyship ran her fingers through her tight curls as she sighed again. “I know. I was far too concentrated on practicing the harp too haggle over my dreams.”

“Besides,” she continued, her eyes turning dark with intent. “I suppose the fearful reminder of that wretched day keeps me alert on my true goal in this world.”

The corner of your lips curved into a smirk, salacious and cunning. “Well done, my Lady. What a refreshing way to view these nightmares. But then again, I suppose it is due to your time with me as your governess.” you exhaled a laugh through your nostrils as you stroked your fingers along the folds of the fan.

“Isn’t that right,” your eyes gleamed with ravenous hunger as you exposed your sharp teeth showed through your smile. “My sweet little Mitzri?”

Her Ladyship peered into your gaze, drinking in your appearance across from her. Your dark corset tightened your form, allowing the rest of your petticoats and ruffled skirts to spill out and over the cushion seat. Your hair had been braided into a single line from your crown to the nape of your neck, arms tightened with leather sleeves and ended with a pointed tip over the back of your hand. A diamond shaped cut had exposed the cleavage of your breasts, elegant neck wrapped in a thick choker with an ever changing colored pendant.

You looked absolutely ravenous. Any Sparrow who would have laid eyes on you would have pounced the second they saw you. However, they were gone the day she was renamed 'Mitzri'.

_ Mitzri... _

Her Ladyship chewed the inside of her cheek. She had not heard that name directly called to her in a while. It has been an on-and-off occurrence with you, and she had yet to accept it as her name.

Better now than soon. She clutched the fan next to her and gripped it tight with determination as she stared you down. “Yes, Madame.”

Your eyes penetrated her stare for a few more moments, your smile still painted on your face. The pause was almost too unbearable for the girl’s heart. You heard every thrum. “Very good.”

As you snapped your fan open and raised it to your lips, the carriage rumbled to a slow stop. Lady Mitzri raised her eyebrows at the action. _ How did you know that they were close to the destination? _

The footman’s steps came closer and cracked open the carriage door with a low bow. You rose from your seat and ducked your head as you exited the carriage, ruby fan masking your lips. Lady Mitzri stared at the spot where you previously sat, distantly hearing you thank the man sweetly, who had offered her a hand.

“Come, my Lady, the seamstress awaits us.” you called from outside the carriage, snapping the girl out of her gaze.

Swallowing her building saliva, Lady Mitzri grabbed her fan and snapped it open, albeit a bit shakily, as she held the footman’s hand when she ducked out of the carriage. She licked her lips consciously and tugged her cloak tighter to her chest with her free hand. Even as the spring season approached, Lady Mitzri felt ghostly chills down her arms.

She looked up at the building in front of her. ‘Hopkins’ Tailor Shop’, she read silently. As the snap of the whip sounded to roll the carriage away, you approached Lady Mitzri’s side. “Oh, and don’t worry about my knowledge of the carriage’s destination. That is the work of a governess, after all.”

And with that, you winked at her and proceeded to head inside.

* * *

  
  


“My Ladyyyyyy!” Nina sprinted towards Mitzri as she enveloped her in a giant hug, her open cut allowing her to squish the girl between her breasts. “You’ve grown mighty big since the last time I saw you! What’s this? Oh, your breasts have grown quite the size, my Lady!”

“Huh?!” Mitzri cried as Nina began to aptly grope her breasts, imitating your actions from earlier in the day. Nina crooned her face closer towards the girl as she pouted. “Why did you not tell me you were in need of a new dress? I would have made you countless outfits to fit these new friends of yours!”

“M-Madame, waaaah!” Mitzri squealed as she turned to you for help, but was aghast at the sight. Your hand raising the fan higher up your face, your shoulders shaking from restrained laughter. “Madame, do some--ah! Something, please!”

Your laughter echoed off into amused chuckles as your fan snapped close in your hand. “Come now, Miss Hopkins, release the poor girl, she just ate her breakfast.”

Nina’s eyes roamed over to where you stood and her arms fell lax around Mitzri’s body. She could hardly contain the furious blush in her face as her breath staggered. “Madame (Name)...what a pleasant surprise! How long has it been since your divine presence has blessed my shop?”

You glanced down humbly but your cheeky smile denied all humility from the statement as you spread your hands. “My dear Miss Hopkins, me? Divine? Surely you jest.”

You were anything but holy.

Nina bounced over to your side, allowing Mitzri to stumble into a cushioned chair, while Meg and Augusta tended to the Lady. “Madame, how could you deny your radiant beauty! Why, it is a blasphemy to do so! Just look at yourself!” She grabbed your free hand with zealousness, almost fainting at the touch of your skin.

Raising your other hand, you tapped your fan underneath the tailor’s chin, and tutted. “I know true blasphemy, Miss Hopkins, and my denial of beauty is not one, I assure you.”

Nina squirmed under your indirect touch and brought your hand to her heart, holding it tight to her skin, not wishing to let go. “Madame, you inspire me to be free as a woman more and more. To spit on the narrow-minded view of men and embrace the raging passion of women! You are the model of all women, and as they should be! To glance upon your soft figure is elaaaaating!”

  
  


“And please,” she lowered her glasses to look into your hypnotic gaze. “Do call me ‘Nina’. Oh, to hear it from your lips would be but a gift of God!”

Laughing lightly at the dramatics, you lowered your fan from her chin and held it at your side. “Very well then, Nina. My Lady and I have a ball to attend in two days time. You are the only seamstress I know who can design an appropo outfit in such short times.”

Nina placed a hand on her hip and waved her free one dismissively. “No, no, no, Madame! How shameful, I am no ‘seamstress’! Oh, what an awful way to stick a woman to the conservative language of men! No, I am a tailor, one who has served many lines of nobles along with my predecessors before me! That,” she waved her hand over her head in an exaggerated fashion. “Is the new age of womankind!”

Miztri rubbed her eyes in exasperation as she slumped into the cushion of her chair. You smiled despite your Lady’s evident annoyance and lidded your eyes. “I admire your voice in the power of women, Nina. However, time passes faster than the eye can blink and we must get started on my Lady’s dress. Otherwise, we shall never attend the ball we were invited to.”

Nina’s eyes gleamed as she suddenly came close to you again. “Ball, you say? Is there a theme, perhaps?”

Your lips curled. “The invite specified a masquerade ball was to take place.”

The tailor’s eyes began to shine brightly as she paced around the room, hands clapping in excitement. “Masquerade...with that new bosom of yours, we can finally allow your inner fire to bloom! The raging passion of a woman that will express itself onto the dress. The colors....yes, the colors shall be complimenting your dark skin, something innocent yet something inviting...yes, yes! Bright violet is peeeeerfect combination for your milk chocolate skin, mixed in with hints of gold and crimson, and ruffles along the side of your hips!”

Nina paused her rant to rush to her desk and scribble several notes down on paper, her breath becoming quick with each passing second. “A choker is important, a wide one! No, a laced one, curling at the edges of your collarbone, perching delicately on your shoulders to the deep cut of your dress, Yeeeeeeees, yes, yes, yes!”

She raised her first in triumph, then twirled back to Mitzri, who was gaping at the tailor’s rant. Nina held up a measuring tape, her eyes shining with potential as she stalked towards the girl. “Now, let us measure that sweet beautiful figure of yours!”

Suddenly, the door clinked open, another figure walking through the door. Nina’s eager smile disappeared as swiftly as her ideas, watching the customer walk towards her. She clicked her tongue in distaste, the corner of her mouth dipping earthward. “Ugh, look, it’s Mister Hardhead.”

You turned your head to look who Nina disapproved so strongly of and your eyes widened when you saw who it was. Tall, handsome, clad in black from head to toe, silky black locks cascading beside his sharp cheekbones was a being you did not intend to meet so soon. The fan in your hand loosened, but you caught it back at the quickest of movements.

His eye met your gaze, and then--yes, there it was-- no matter how human he may have looked to others, there was that same damned smile he lent out so graciously in Hell.

He bowed, gloved hand resting gently on the left side of his chest. “Good afternoon, my ladies. I did not mean to intrude on this appointment. Shall I come back at a later hour?” he inquired.

“Yes, but do not come back unless your master is with you,” Nina quipped, before turning back to Mitzri. “Good bye.”

You turned towards the gentleman with a swift movement. “My Lady is simply receiving her new measurements. They will go into private quarters anyways. You are not bothering us.”

The man--no, he was no man--brought his attention back to you, his crimson irises swirling with intrigue. “I humbly appreciate the offer, my lady.” he smiled gently, bowing once more.

Then he lifted his head, eyes lidded and unbothered. “You look familiar...have we been acquainted before?”

_ This  _ **_idiot_ ** _... _

Lifting your hand slightly, you replied astutely, “You may call me Madame (Name), my good sir.”

The man chuckled softly, eyes never leaving you as he accepted your hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it with a tenderness you did not expect. “Ah yes, the Governess of her Ladyship Mitzri. How lovely it is to see you again.”

Your eyes narrowed, dilating to small slits as you gazed at him with such intensity, you hoped to scorch his ivory skin. “Indeed. Now, remind me of the name your master calls you by, Mister Hardhead.”

His long fingers massaged your hand as he straightened, his own bloody irises swimming with amusement. “My Lord? Why, he calls me ‘Sebastian’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i thought nina's zealous persona would be easy to write out, but it turned out to be much more difficult than expected. did i nail her correctly?


	4. Her Madame: Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lady Mitzri receives her dress measurements for the Earl's party, you and Sebastian discuss the upcoming event and reminisce about old times. To be added to the pile, the butler has a very strange request from his master that must be delivered to Miss Hopkins in utmost secrecy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! sorry this took so long, i wanted to be absolutely sure about my next conflict in the story and how to properly expand on your relationship with sebastian from the past. 
> 
> don't worry about the hidden messages that you might find out about in later chapters, because if you look carefully, they're all here ;)

You raised a brow at his answer, a bit put off by the rich name. “Sebastian?”  _ As in  _ **_sebastos_ ** _ , meaning revered _ , you thought to yourself. The last time you had heard of such a name was back in Greece, but that was a while ago. Why would a master call his servant that?

The man, or rather ‘Sebastian’, smiled wider, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and released your hand gently. “Yes, he chose it for me himself. If that is the name he wishes to call me, then by all means, I have little to no say in the matter. He is my master after all.”

You squinted at his words, not fully understanding why he was so compliant with this. “I suppose so.”

You looked down at your fan, studying the designs as you let it swing back and forth by the golden loop. While Sebastian was a name of high importance where you were from, you could not help but feel that the name the Earl gave him was not from an origin of good nature. Your eyes shifted their gaze to look back at the tall man, widening considerably with size. Could it be that he…?

However, before you could open your mouth to ask him, he turned from your stare and moved past you with a polite ‘please excuse me’, leaving the musky scent of fresh leather gust past you. Your head followed his movement, eyes smiling with amusement. Oh, but what an interesting pair this was! A master that names his servant after his deceased dog had to have some sort of twisted humor that you respected. Now, for once, you could understand her Ladyship’s excitement to meet the Earl Phantomhive.

Sebastian approached Nina with a distant standing between them. It was hard to tell whether it was out of respect or simple annoyance. “Hello, Miss Hopkins,” he began. “I have a request from my mas---” He was rudely interrupted with a wagging finger. The self-proclaimed feminist tailor was having none of it.

“Ah, ah, ah.” she tutted with disdain in her eyes. “You do not get precedence over my young lady over here, Mister Hardhead. Tch! How typical! Men think they can just walk into any store anywhere and expect all to fall at their beck and call.”

An obvious irritation was present on Sebastian’s face, even though his tone was cool. You turned your cheek to mutely giggle as your fan snapped open to hide your laughter. “Of course. I can wait until you are finished taking her Ladyship’s measurements.”

Nina harrumphed. “As you should!” Then, she turned back to the blushing Mitzri, who was nearly faint at the sudden revelation that a man may be watching her receive measurements...half-naked.

“Madame…” the words were barely above a whisper, but your ears rang with the sound of her sweet timid voice. You were by her side instantly, dragging a long drape of silk, seemingly pulled out of nowhere, and swept the fabric over her dark shoulders. 

You smiled gently, your eyes waiting for her next words eagerly. Mitzri did not dare peep Sebastian’s way, and only gazed up at your face to whisper, “I am not comfortable receiving measurements in front of this man. Please...do something.”

You glanced behind you. Sebastian was already standing beside a small table while he waited patiently for his turn to speak to the tailor. He didn’t seem to hear Mitzri’s words, or rather, react to them openly. Your eyes narrowed slightly but you turned back to look down at her Ladyship. She almost looked as frightened and fierce as  _ that _ day, back in that cold, horrible dome. If she stayed this way, she might lose the last five years altogether.

“I agree, it’s not proper for a lady to be seen in this state in the presence of a man.” You tugged the silk around her shoulders more securely and glanced back at the butler. “Or even a servant, for that matter.”

Whipping your head towards Nina, as she looked to the both of you with pure confusion, you gave a sweet smile. “Dearest Nina, my Lady here requests private quarters for measurements. Shall we finish our work there?” And with that, your eyes gave a pointed look in Sebastian’s direction, Nina’s gaze following yours.

As an expression of recognition spread across her face, mouth forming an ‘O’, she nodded vigorously. “Oh, dear me! How could I have been so careless? To let any strange person walking through my door see such virgin, untarnished skin so easily! I do beg your forgiveness, my Lady. Come, come! Meg and Augusta shall take you to my fitting room right away.”

You shared a look with her Ladyship and an understanding came between you. With a soft nudge, you escorted her Ladyship from the main foyer and let her hand go as Nina’s assistants took over and let Mitzri into a separate fitting room. As Nina gathered her supplies, she looked back towards you with a tilt of her head. “Madame, you are not joining us?”

“I trust that your vision will prove to be most excellent, my dear Nina. There is no real need for me to be there with my Lady, unless she requests my presence.” You gave her a wink which caused a flush in her ears. “Surprise me.”

She giggled darkly, her eyes giving off that same eerie glint from before. “Oh ho ho ho, I shall not fail you, my dear governess! This dress shall be the pinnacle of my profession!”

Nina twisted her head to look to the butler out of the corner of her eye, sending a very pointed glare in his direction before stomping off behind the curtains of Mitzri’s room. His face showed absolute indifference to her childish actions and sighed before turning towards your figure, his smile returning once again. “Tell me the truth, Madame. You stayed behind because you are about to ask me--”

“What are you doing here?” you finished with a smirk, crossing your arms beneath your chest. This was an elaborate game, played over thousands of years, and if your memory serves right, it was now your play.

His smile became amused and simply tilted his head, almost as if to say ‘I told you so’. You gave him a cheeky look as you began to walk towards him with a slow gait, like a predator steadily toeing around their prey. Your fan swung in a continuous arc by your side, moving to the rhythm of your pace.

“Do answer, then.” You gazed at his figure, studying him. “You know I do not appreciate you simply gawking at me like an imbecile.”

His eyebrows tilted slightly upwards in mock hurt as he raised a gloved hand to his chest. “Me? An imbecile? You wound me, Madame.”

“You have nothing to wound besides your own ego, butler.” you chuckled to yourself as the title fell from your lips. You neared him, though it still felt like you two were eons apart. “I must admit, I did not expect to see you this early on in the month. Were you that desperate to see me?”

“See you?” he scoffed with mirth. “And you say I have an ego.”

You finally stopped in front of him, imitating his previous standing between Nina. Both of your eyes met, gazes electrifying and intense as you stared each other down. The air between your bodies suddenly smelled like burnt skin and fiery energy, and anyone stupid enough to stand next to you both would immediately sense the danger arising. This was risky, and he knew it just as well, for two powerful entities to combine auras...both of your masks would be blown.

Finally, after peering deep into your eyes with his own blood-filled irises, he chuckled heartily. “Careful now, Madame. Your paramountcy as a governess is showing. I do hope I haven’t said anything to warrant punishment at your hands.”

Your eyes twinkled, the sizzling scent from the air slowly fading away. “No, of course not. Know that I do not hesitate to deal out my discipline, so for now, you have nothing to fear. Although, I must admit, I was terribly distracted by that handsome face you have made for yourself.”

His smile gave off a slightly salacious beam to his expression, but his eyes fluttered shut as he bowed his head, a hand rising his chest once more. “I am deeply honored that you would go through so much trouble to compliment a servant such as myself. Your generosity overwhelms me.”

“Think nothing of it, butler.” you replied, gripping your fan tighter as your fingernails dug into the laced designs. You lifted your head backwards to gaze at him beneath your lids. “However, I didn’t receive an answer for my question. Why are you here so early?”

He straightened his posture and stood at attention to your words as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Contrary to Miss Hopkins’ assumptions, I was not sent here for mere talk. My Young Master has given me direct orders to deliver a secret request for Miss Hopkins. I was to simply hand her the letter and head back to the manor.” His lips released a heavy sigh. You hoped this would be the least of his problems.

“You poor thing.” you cooed, eyebrows tilting to sympathize with his minor dilemma. “Perhaps you should go and I will gladly give the tailor your master’s message.”

He hummed. “I’m afraid I will have to decline. This message was written in confidentiality and it shall have to stay that way. My Young Master’s orders are absolute.” The way he stated the latter...he almost seemed proud of the way his terms of servitude stood. 

Your eyes left his to trail down his body until you reached his chest, covered by his midnight trenchcoat. You peered further than the superficial layer of clothing to examine the hand-sized envelope hiding within the fold of his breast pocket. A gloved hand suddenly blocked your sharp vision to stop you from snooping further, but it was too late. Your eyes met his again, a question arising in your throat with a curious smile forming. You had already read the contents of the letter.

“What a strange request indeed, butler.” your smirk became toothy with a teasing tone behind it. “Are we taking the masquerade theme a bit too far?”

The butler gave you a small smile of his own, mysterious and full of hidden clues. “My master has his reasons for such an extreme step. You see, we are welcoming a certain guest to arrive at the ball and are expected to offer them the full Phantomhive hospitality.”

You lifted your brows with an agreeable hum. “I’m sure they will appreciate every ounce of warmth you show them. After all, this is what the Phantomhive household is known for.” You swung your fan in a large loop before swiftly catching it in your palm to emphasize your statement. 

His eyes followed the fan’s swing before looking back to you with an unreadable expression. “Indeed, Madame. You see, that is why I must personally deliver this message. I appreciate the offer, though.”

“Mhm.” You couldn’t wipe the amused smile off your face as you thought of the Earl dressed in the special costume he instructed in his letter for Miss Hopkins to create. How dashing he would look, and so different from his usual appearance as his honorable title. Her Ladyship would find it to be most entertaining as well, should she succeed in finding him. The simple thought of it was deliciously amusing!

A sudden flutter of the curtains to Mitzri’s fitting room scuttled open and Nina poked her head out, pushing her glasses farther up her nose bridge. “Madame, we have finished measurements and small fittings!”

You raised an eyebrow, impressed with the timing. “So quickly?”

Nina smiled wide and presented herself fully, bobbing quickly towards your position. “Of course! Why, my Lady is quite the compliant customer, as you well know. We discussed a couple of ideas for her gown and I must confess, I’ve never met such a brilliant mind of imagination and creativity! As expected of a strong independent woman of her stature, I would expect nothing less from her Ladyship tutored by the glorious governess herself!”

The tailor spoke rapidly, as if in a rush to deliver her thoughts, yet she wasn’t out of breath. Sebastian quirked a brow at her antics, but said nothing. Nina handed you a wrapped bundle that was tied off with a maroon bow, settling the present firmly in your hands. “Her Ladyship requested this particular cloth as we were doing minor fitting. I don’t exactly understand why she picked this specifially, but something in her voice told me she needed this more than anything in that moment.”

You looked down at the package in your hands, studying the hastily wrapped bundle. Without looking past the first layer of cloth, you already had a good idea of what her Ladyship had requested from Miss Hopkins. It was a rare fabric, one that was expensive if it came by the British market. 

“Most excellent.” you remarked with a warm smile as you gripped the package closer to your hip, securing it there with your forearm. “I shall send over the payment when the dress is completed, along with the extra tip of this cloth.”

Frantically waving her hand dismissively, Nina pouted at you. “No, no, Madame. I must have forgotten to add: this one is on the house for her Ladyship. I know how much you have personally helped me in the past and I hope you see this a small token of my endless gratitude!” she finished with a flick of her curls.

You curtsied with a small bow before the tailor, dipping your head in thanks. “We are humbled by your gift, Nina. My Lady will be most appreciative of your generosity.”

Nina blushed slightly before covering her cheeks with her fingers in bashfulness. “Oh, Madame, you honor me! Please, please! Don’t bow for little old me!”

You straightened just as Mitzri wove out from behind the open curtains, her original clothing secured as tight as it was when she first arrived in the shop. Her curly black hair was a bit tussled on some ends, probably due to Miss Hopkins’ erratic nature, but otherwise looked as elegant as ever. She gave a little sigh as she neared your side and faced Nina, who was giving her the biggest smile. “Thank you for taking the time to measure me, Miss Hopkins, especially on such short notice. I do look forward to seeing the dress. I’m sure it will be as marvelous as all your creations.”

A squeal rang out as Nina tugged the girl close to her bosom, squeezing her body. “Oh, anything for you, my Lady! You know I alwaaaays look forward to your presence at my shop! You are the epitome of independence among today’s society! Do come back, dear, you’re always a pleasure to receive!”

You chuckled under your breath as she released Mitzri’s body, who stumbled for a moment before you rested a hand on her lower back. She looked back at you with burning hazel eyes, sending you a silent ‘thank you’. You returned her look of gratitude with a small nod. Nina lifted Mitzri’s gloved hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it. “My Lady,” she chirped.

Mitzri gave her a wary smile at the action, then looked back to you with apprehensive eyes. You understood the message and looked to the tailor with a final smile. “Thank you once again, my dear Nina. We shall be back tomorrow for final fittings. Until then.”

With that, you grasped Mitzri’s other hand to place it in the crook of your elbow, gave one last curtsy with her Ladyship following suit, and turned to leave the shop. Sebastian was at the doorpost before you had even reached it and was holding the door open for you to pass through. He, too, bowed in front of her Ladyship and gave her a polite smile as she left the shop. “My Lady.”

A shiver ran down her spine before she gave him a sideglance and walked quickly out of the shop. Your eyes met his for a moment, yet the seconds were as slow as honey, watching each other carefully. You nodded to him, “Good day, butler.”

His eyes shut peacefully with a bow of his head. “And to you as well, Madame.”

Your eyes held a gleeful smile in them as you passed by him swiftly, joining your Lady outside. Before he could let the door shut, you called out over your shoulder, “Oh, and butler?”

The door stopped its path to close as his skinny fingers held it open once more, showing the sliver of his thin face. He waited for your next words as you lifted the fan to your face, the carriage already holding Mitzri inside and the footman awaiting to help you in as well. Your smile curved upwards, a little wider than usual, with a mean twist to your lips. “Tell your little master that I bid him a beautiful ‘hello’.” 

And with that, you reached inside the folds of your fan to pull out a small envelope, matching the one inside his pocket. His usual collected expression morphed into a surprised one as you flitted the paper back to him, the curve of the little wind picking it up with a bob. His long arm snapped out to catch the envelope with one swoop, but you had already boarded the carriage and knocked on the roof to signal the driver’s go. 

Sebastian held the envelope tight in his fingers, almost unwilling to loosen his hold to watch with crimson eyes as your carriage rumble down the road until he did not see it anymore. He glanced back down at the letter, and rubbed his fingers against the paper. The texture of bumps told him that the Young Master’s letter was still there.

Good.

He allowed the door to close, the soft jingle of the welcome bell sounding above him in the distance of his thoughts. Nina stood before him impatiently, tapping her foot against the woolen rug. “Well, come now, I haven’t got all day, Mister Hardhead. What did you want?”

Sebastian looked up at her with hard eyes before forcing himself to give a little smile. He lifted the letter to her vision, to which she shifted her glasses and peered at curiously. “I am only here to deliver a message from my Young Master. This letter was written personally by him, so please see to it that you fulfill his request, yes?”

Nina gave him a chary glance before taking the letter from his fingers with caution. She gave it another long look and turned back to the butler. “Why doesn’t he simply request my presence at the manor?”

Sebastian’s smile turned mysterious as he shrugged. “The letter contains all the necessary instructions for the masquerade ball my master will be holding in two day’s time. We will pay you extra for your effort.”

She squinted at his words, not quite understanding his point. Nina looked back at the letter and sighed. “Oh, well, I suppose I shall do this for the young earl.”

The butler bowed. “That is all then. I shall take my leave now.”

“Hmm.” she responded distantly, not hearing his fading steps.

A couple of moments after he left the shop, the jingle of the bell echoed in Nina’s mind, giving off an eerie sound around her body and small vibrations in her skin as she held the letter. She felt an indescribable tingle through her fingers when touching the paper, and she could not place the strange feeling.

“Miss, we are ready for stitches.” Augusta’s voice cut through her thoughts, even though her voice was as stoic as ever. Nina turned to face her and gripped the letter with newfound determination. Both outfits must be perfect, suited to each noble child and expressing their innocent beauty in the most profound way, one for each gender. The colors, masks, and cloth had to be exquisitely chosen to represent their individual passions and open their inner heart through the hidden messages within the folds of their attire.

She smiled at her assistant. “Come, let’s make the best costumes for our beautiful children! No time to dilly-dally!” and headed into her separate workstation with vigor and delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you wondering, there's a reason why i didn't use sebastian's name when both of you are talking. it has to do with the way the reader currently sees him. 
> 
> to the reader, he is not 'sebastian' for now. he's the demon she has always known in hell. they have history, which i will expand on in future chapters, so don't feel like you're in the dark :)


	5. Her Madame: Invading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange being warns Ciel of its impending arrival through a dream. Ciel finds out about the mystery of disappearances of young girls and the butler begins the introduction of a special study to the young earl, preparing him for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the spookiest chapter i've ever written.

**3:04 am**

It was dark around him. He has never been here before, he knew that much. An eerie sense of foreboding overtook his fragile spirit and his mind rushed to escape it. Physically, the darkness took form and tangibility, caressing his body with a tenderness he could not place. He craved the feeling, and yet, ached to twist out of its inky grasp and run until his legs couldn’t move anymore. Try as he might, the darkness limited his body lifeless and he couldn’t budge an inch. Only his face was free to make expression, but he had nothing to react to.

A sudden chill overtook his body, though frozen in place, and he sensed a presence, powerful and giant in size. Now he really wanted to flee this strange place, but the midnight darkness wrapped around his body in a tighter clutch, almost like an embrace of sorts.

**_A beautiful hello to you, little earl. I hope you are ready to rise soon_ **. The voice was soft and sweet, but he sensed a cheekiness to the tone and didn’t like it at all. How can this darkness feel so warm and comforting yet he felt like he knew he should be very afraid of it?

_Who are you?_

A deep chuckle. **_I am but a mere servant._ **

What? A servant? Of whom? _Why am I here?_ he asked instead.

**_Ah, because I have chosen you to be with me tonight. You are such a sad child, a wish I dare not taint, but so deeply desire to add to my collection. I make lonely children like you happy,_ **the voice answered. It held such hope and ambition, he almost believed its cause. However, he was far too angry to slip into honeyed lies and candy-filled webs. This voice, or whatever it was, must be nothing but his stupid consience.

He gritted his teeth, gnashing them against one another in an attempt to gain feeling of the rest of his body. _I don’t need to be happy! I don’t even know you!_

The voice was calm as it hummed. **_Mmm, but you shall know me soon. I am the epitome of the very thing you need the most._ **

The thing I need the most? No, he already had his prime pawn, and this couldn’t be him...could it? No, he didn’t sense that kind of presence. This was something different. It was much older, ancient, and...earthly.

_And what’s that?_ he bit back.

It was silent for a few moments and he thought he had finally shut the voice up. To think, he would be less frightened when the voice spoke, and yet now that it was quiet, he couldn’t help but feel the hairs on his skin rise in goosebumps. Something was not right here. The physical darkness holding him didn’t feel so loving and gentle anymore, and instead felt inky and calloused.

And just like that, his skin prickled from tiny little gusts of air, almost like a thousand breaths, as whispers of indiscernible words and giggles flowed all around him like an echoed cave. He strained to hear their words, though if he listened closely enough, it seemed like they were simply repeating one word. He stifled a scream as he suddenly fell, the physical inkiness dissipating beneath his body. Then, that one word they whispered somehow materialized to strike his body with a blow that knocked him back to his real bed.

He gave a sharp gasp and shot forward, only to slump slightly as his nimble eyes gathered his surroundings, relaxing once he saw the darkened forms of his bedchambers. His heart roared wildly in his chest and he placed a hand over it’s thumping motion to soothe it,as it almost seemed to pop out of his body. He took in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, as he felt the adrenaline slowly descending from his blood. His eyes stung with lethargy as he struggled to keep them open.

_It was just a dream,_ he repeated to himself over and over again in a mantra. _You’re fine_.

With a deep sigh, he slumped back into his warm duvet, eyes slipping into the heavy trance. As he concentrated on returning to his previous slumber, his nose twitched with alertness and his hand reached beneath the covers to find his other arm, where a sudden itch had overcome his forearm. It was becoming unbearable. 

He gave the arm a couple of scratches, but found that he could not stop himself from digging deeper into his fine skin. With irritation brewing in his chest, he sat up once more and tugged back his sleeve, only to have his heart drop into his stomach. The words were glowing slightly on his skin, so he could see it clearly and was not hallucinating. It was written in haste and the letters drifted upwards, as if being pulled down by something.

**_A mother._ **

  
  


**8:00 am**

“Young Master, it’s time to wake up.” The heavy teal curtains swung open, warm sunshine breaking through the glass pane as the room seemed to liven with the brightness pouring through. Ciel squinted when a few rays hit his face and groaned, twisting his head away from the window. He didn’t feel like getting up yet, especially after last night’s horrible sleep. Sebastian had just finished tying off the curtains to their drawing loops and turned to his master.

He smiled disapprovingly. “Come now, master. You can’t lay in bed all day. You have a full schedule and it’s best not to waste a moment.” His shoes padded over to the copper cart wheeled in moments earlier and began making the morning tea. 

Ciel gave another tired grunt, but proceeded to sit up, rubbing his eyes lazily with a hope that the straining fatigue would fade with his rubs. Sebastian’s smile widened from a glance at the boy and set the minute timer as he sifted the tea leaves into a dark steep. “For today’s tea, we have Yogi Egyptian Licorice tea, imported from the docks of Alexandria. The locals there usually serve it with large amounts of sugar to amplify the taste. Shall I add a few spoons, my lord?”

Ciel yawned deeply and stretched his body, his back giving off a few pops. He relaxed his figure and squinted at the butler with his multicolored eyes. “...what tea did you say it was?”

Sebastian turned from the pot to face the young earl fully, lifting a small box for proof. “Yogi Egyptian Licorice tea, my lord. I hear it’s been quite popular in the markets recently.”

Blinking a few times, Ciel’s eyes moved from the butler to the box several times before sniffing. “Add one spoon and no more. And make it dark, it’s going to be a long day.”

“Very good, sir.”

Ciel swung his thin legs over the bedside as Sebastian approached him and began to unbutton his nightshirt. A routinely silence fell between them, Sebastian’s hand working quickly and efficiently to redress the young lord, slipping fresh articles of clothing over his body. He quickly glanced at his forearm, which was clean of all words before being covered with a dress shirt. Ciel inhaled sharply, catching a whiff of the sweet aroma that was brewing within the pot.

He squinted as Sebastian knotted a swift bow beneath his collar. “Just how sweet is that tea?”

Sebastian glanced up. “According to its name, the tea is mixed with licorice root, cinnamon, cardamom and clove for a uniquely sweet herbal blend.”

He straightened and walked over to the tea cart, tapping the empty timer with a finger. Ciel watched as he poured the steaming tea into a porcelain cup, bobbing the teapot with grace to accessorize his “butler aesthetic”. Sebastian then took the daily newspaper from the side of the tray and handed Ciel each item delicately, steadying them in his hands.

Ciel sniffed the tea, raising it to his nose, and made a face. “I’m not used to herbal teas. What’s the sudden occasion?”

Sebastian gave him a small smile, one he could not put to name. “Licorice root is traditionally used for soothing purposes, and as it is combined with spices, it is meant to be a comforting blend. Is it not to your liking, my lord?”

The earl looked down at his piping hot cup and studied it before giving a deep sigh. He hesitantly sipped a few drops, only to pause suddenly, staring down at the tea with surprise. Sebastian raised a brow. “My lord? Is something wrong?”

Ciel blinked at the cup. “It's...good.” He waited a few more moments before he lifted the cup to his lips again, this time, swallowing the blend a little deeper. Sebastian exhaled, turning to fold the earl’s nightshirt against the pillow. Ciel observed his movements from the rim of the cup, eyes sharp with scrutiny. Something was off about him today, but everything seemed normal.

Then, again, last night was not the same either. Should he ask Sebastian about the strange voice?

Ciel glanced down at the newspaper on his lap and placed the saucer onto the nightstand, lifting it closer to read the headline. The bold lettering and dramatic input would have caught the attention of any passerby, but something about the topic made Ciel rapt with attention as he read:

**_ANOTHER GROUP OF GIRLS MISSING!_ **

His heart beat faster as he skimmed the underlying paragraph, quickly explaining the disappearance of a small gathering of young ladies, no less than the age of twelve. Multiple reports in the past month have been brimming with marks and locations of where these girls were last seen, pleading the public for their prayers and their protection of their daughters. Class ranks didn’t matter, noble and poor alike were gone. The local police could not wrap their heads around the simultaneous disappearance of so many people.

While Ciel scrutinized the newspaper, Sebastian came from around the bend of the mattress, wiping his gloved hands with a towel from the cart. He peered at his master, who was no doubt in anguish over the mystery of another group of young ladies’ disappearance, and smiled. It was time.

_"My lord," the butler began, voice laced with honeyed ease and firm tones. "Have you ever read on the Greek study about the 'Eight Kinds of Love'?"_

_The earl looked up from his freshly ironed newspaper and settled down his teacup, clinking softly with the saucer. He narrowed his eyes at the man, studying him carefully. What an odd question._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_The butler smiled, lashes fluttering as he bowed his head in amusement. "I believe there is a reading in order. I shall educate you extensively on it at once, for our next visitors may prove to be very entertaining indeed."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short, but i had to get this out to create a longer chapter for the next one! next chapter will be much longer, i promise!
> 
> we will see more reader and mitzri interactions soon, i just wanted to explore writing sebastian and ciel's master/servant dynamic a bit ^u^


	6. Her Madame: Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian educates Ciel on the Eight Kinds of Love as they try to crack down on their mysterious kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to make make each chapter at least 3,000 words or more, so that when i'm gone for a while, it'll be worth it (so-to-speak). also im in the Hunter x Hunter fandom now, so if you see me hop on a new story...don't blame me lol
> 
> i will try to finish this series though! i intend to see it through! :D

Ciel didn’t know how to feel about all this. Reading about love wasn’t his cup of tea, despite the the swirling hot beverage in his hand at the moment. As many times as he tried to discourage Sebastian from this little lesson of his, he ended up being forced to sit tight in his study as the butler took on the role of ‘tutor’ before him.

He gripped the handle of his cup tighter than necessary. “How many times must I repeat myself, I don’t need to know this! Why don’t you simply get to the point of what you want to inform me of and leave it at that?”

Sebastian gave his master a tight smile, lifting his pointer to tap it against his other palm continuously. “There is a fine line between hearing something and studying it, my lord. The information retains better and quicker, for that matter. I’m sure you understand that this is all for the purpose of helping Her Majesty with the case of the missing girls, no?”

Ciel gave a grunt, but didn’t argue further. Sebastian continued, “You yourself ordered that I act by any means necessary to retrieve all ends of information on this case, and I quote, ‘to search within the cracks of every wall in town to find a clue’, am I wrong?”

“I get the point, you fool, on with it already!”

Sebastian’s smile grew wider as his cheeks beamed with victory. The young earl frowned at his butler, showing obvious discontent for the way he phrased things. He hated when his own words were spit back at his face as a weapon against him. Damn demon.

“Then I shall begin.” Sebastian placed a thin book in front of Ciel, allowing the boy to pick it up with a free hand as he walked to his board. The cover was a bit rusted and worn out on the sides, but otherwise seemed to be perfectly intact. “This is the only remaining copy I’ve found on the ‘Eight Kinds of Love’ that has been properly translated into English.”

Ciel glanced up. “You mean to tell me this originated from another country?”

“Technically speaking, yes.” Sebastain re-adjusted his reading glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, a sharp glare shining off of the lenses as he spoke. “The idea of different types of lovers dates back to ancient Greece, around the time period of Alexander the Great. Apparently, they were a nation obsessed with the concept of emotional and physical value to the point where they had thirty different variations of words to describe the word ‘love’.”

“However, there were eight that stood out from all that take precedence over the way people behave nowadays towards something they feel strongly to.” The butler gave Ciel a cheeky smile. “Surely you can name at least two, Young Master.”

Ciel sighed and placed his cup down onto its respective saucer. “Let’s see...Agape and Eros, was it? I remember Auntie An used to attend elaborate shows about the Greek era. She was very much into that kind of charade.”

Sebastian nodded. “Very good, sir. That is two of the eight kinds of love, and the most powerful of them as well. There is a reason why those two are more well-known than the other six.”

“Well, perhaps if I heard the other kinds, I would know the difference between them.” Ciel’s fingers rubbed the cup’s handle slowly, as if trying to gain semblance. “Not that I’m remotely interested, of course.”

“Of course, my lord.” It was obvious that the earl’s interest was peaked. “If you would open the book in front of you, you’ll see that the other six follow post ‘Agape’ and ‘Eros’, with added explanations of their type of love beneath the name.”

Ciel released the cup to move his hand to the book’s cover, running his fingers over the faded lettering. He flipped the hard cover open and took a quick glance at the table of contents. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t very long at all, ten pages at most. It began with an introduction to the study of love and its origin, then proceeded to letter down all eight types of love by chapter, and finally ended off with a conclusion. 

The book was thin, yes, but a mere ten pages? Ciel’s eyes moved down the column of names as he read, 

**_Agape_ **

**_Eros_ **

**_Philia_ **

**_Philautia_ **

**_Storge_ **

**_Pragma_ **

**_Ludus_ **

**_Mania_ **

The young earl sniffed as he flipped past the introduction, not necessarily interested to read about the sickening power of love. Ciel absentmindedly chewed the inside of his cheek as his eyes skimmed over the first chapter, titled in bold lettering:  **Agape** . 

Sebastian’s voice suddenly cut through the silent room. “I take it you are in the first chapter, my lord?”

“Mm,” he responded distantly, his eye concentrated on the printed words explaining the love of Agape. He took a quick glance at the opposite page and his focus shifted to find an intricate sketch of a beautiful woman.

The drawing had a similar style to that of Da Vinci, breaking down the compositions of her graceful anatomy. The woman was balanced delicately on her toes, her hair waving around her figure as her arms spread open to present an invisible gift to the reader of the book. 

Ciel squinted at the drawing. Why did this seem so familiar to him?

“Agape.” Sebastian’s voice was steady, but held a strange recollection to it. “The love of humanity, also known as unconditional love. This was the most selfless kind of love known to the Greek people, as they recognized it to be the strongest form of emotion to humankind.”

“Hardly. The Greeks were known for their selfishness.” 

“Perhaps.” Sebastian chuckled and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Nonetheless, the point of the matter is that they stated this love to be the highest power above all the other kinds of love.”

Ciel rested his chin on his palm, studying the words describing Agape. “Highest power, eh? It sounds like these Kinds of Love have some physical manifestation to them, like a god or some sort to the Greeks.”

Sebastian raised his brows in slight surprise. He wasn’t expecting the young lord to understand this so quickly, but then again, that’s what made him so special. He gave a wide smile, running his tongue over his fangs behind his tight lips. “Indeed, Young Master. The Greeks often took celestial beings and earthly forces to personify them into a deity for their religious beliefs.”

“Yes, but their so-called ‘gods’ are myths.” Ciel countered. “I have no doubt these Kinds of Love are in the same category.”

A pregnant pause fell between them as the thought lingered in the air, physically weighing upon the young earl’s mind. He blinked a few times as his vision blurred momentarily and he looked up to his butler, who was waiting with a patient smile. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, swarming all logic and engulfing them in a layer of doubt. If Sebastian was a demon from Hell, manifested from the blood of a sacrificial cult offering, then what held back the Kinds of Love from taking physical form?

“Sebastian.” His breathing remained shaky, but his heart beat the race. “Just what are you implying here?”

As expected, the butler raised an eyebrow, an innocent expression plastered on his features. “Implying, my Lord?”

With an irritated flick of his fingers, Ciel gave the book a small push. “Get to the point. These Kinds of Love...they exist in physical form, yes?”

Ciel watched as Sebastian, who never broke eye contact with him, tilted his chin slightly upwards, narrowing his cherrywood eyes at the young lord. His innocent smile twisted into a cocky smirk, clearly enjoying the small game he played with Ciel. Even if he was bound to tell the truth to him, he did not mind toying with the idea of ambiguity until an order was placed upon him. 

“To put it plainly, yes.” 

Ciel blinked. “Come again?”

“Just as I stand before you in all physical form, so too, the Eight Kinds of Love exist.” Sebastian closed his eyes and chuckled behind his knuckles, as if he just told a vulgar joke.

Heart racing in his chest, Ciel quickly glanced over at the book. The drawing of the woman seemed to stare back at him with that outrageously calm smile of hers, and he had to tear his gaze back to the butler with a sense of urgency settling in his stomach. 

Sebastian continued, “You were somewhat correct, my lord. Earlier, you had mentioned that the ancient Greeks weren’t the best people in their time, and that is true, to an extent. Though these kinds of love were written by the best philosophers to better the people, the nobles used it against their proper use and allowed a certain evil into the world.

“Each love was used in its negative state, thus creating the demonic manifestations of each love. These types of love are written in order according to their power...to the power of the personified demon after it.” Sebastian’s voice morphed with a subtle darkness to it. “That is why you will see such detailed sketches of every love beside its name. The Greeks personally summoned a force to awaken a demon within each love and they have existed ever since.”

Ciel was silent, his throat dry as he stared at Sebastian in muted shock. The butler did not proceed to speak, carefully watching his master’s expression as he processed the information. His next steps were bound to be initiated by the investigation on the missing girls. Now, for the orders regarding the Kinds of Love...

He suddenly broke out of his shocked trance and pulled the book to the edge of his desk with newfound interest, flipping through the pages and pausing momentarily to study each drawing of the respective love. Each woman was different, some appearing kind and gentle, while others showed a certain crazed look. Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed as he strained to study the pictures one by one, trying to find that certain clue.

There.

He lifted the book and twisted it to face Sebastian, pointing harshly at a drawing. “Why...why does each picture have this on the arm?” he questioned almost breathlessly. He couldn’t stop the insane pounding in his heart as his fingers tingled with adrenaline.

Sebastian gave an uncharacteristic squint, then walked forward to peer at the place Ciel pointed to. He leaned forward slowly, eyes slowly shifting to a deeper shade of crimson while he studied the drawing through his lens. He then closed his eyes and exhaled a laugh, straightening once more. “That is the brand of their wishes to their clients.”

Ciel lowered the book, eye trained on Sebastian as he pursed his lips. “What are you on about?”

Folding his hands behind his back, Sebastian proceeded to explain. “Every high-class demon has the ability to act freely to create contracts between those who summoned them.” His bloody irises popped open and studied Ciel with a momentary hunger flashing in them. “Just as you and I have done so.”

The hunger faded from his eyes when Ciel glared at him with an intense gaze and the butler spoke again. “The Eight Kinds of Love also have a contract system with those that summon them, though I believe each demoness has their own amount of wishes.”

The earl’s fingernails traced the page delicately. “What do you mean by wishes? I thought you said each demon has their contracts set.”

Shaking his midnight head, Sebastian corrected him. “While it  _ is _ similar to our contract form, the Kinds of Love instead use wishes to form with their clients in the stead of an official contract bound by terms. By every wish used, a single tally is branded onto both the demoness’ and client’s forearm.”

“You see, my lord,” the butler began to pull off his left glove with a grin, revealing the devil’s mark on the back of his bony hand. “When you and I formed our contract, our seal was marked by wherever I branded you.”

Ciel’s right eye throbbed underneath the patch. “Yes, I remember.”

He smiled wider. “I allowed you three wishes to place on the conditions of the contract and an end goal for compensation of my efforts as your pawn. With the Kinds of Love, however, their wishes act as that of a jin.”

Ciel raised a curious brow. “As in a jin of a magic lamp?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The earl released the book with a muffled thump and laced his fingers together, lips pressing against the side of his thumbs. His breath was steady as his eye gazed at the book’s open page, studying the drawing with serious regard and the drawing smiled softly back at him. He didn’t want to believe the ridiculous amount of information Sebastian gave over just now, but it seemed too accurate to be a simple Greek myth.

“Do you know how many wishes each demoness gives out?” Ciel finally spoke, eye still focused on the smiling woman.

“Hm, it’s quite difficult to keep up with each Love, but if memory serves right…” Sebastian turned to walk back to the board and lifted a piece of chalk, pressing it against the board repeatedly as he drew out several figures. He stood back to present the numbers as Ciel read each one carefully. 

**_Agape, unconditional love 8_ **

**_Eros, passionate love 5_ **

**_Philia, platonic love 2_ **

**_Philuatia, self love 7_ **

**_Storge, parental love 6_ **

**_Pragma, matured love 1_ **

**_Ludus, playful love 4_ **

**_Mania, obsessive love 3_ **

“Rewrite them in order of highest to lowest number of wishes,” Ciel ordered instantly. “I want to see something.”

Sebastian turned back to the board with a light sigh. “Oh, just this once, then.”

Reaching into his breast pocket, he flitted out a white handkerchief and passed it over the writing in one swipe. Instantly, the words and numbers shifted around on their own and were in proper order, as per the earl’s request. Ciel’s eye widened at the action, then shifted into an annoyed expression. “I’ve told you not to do that so casually--”

“We are alone, young master.” Sebastian interrupted him with a coy smile and spread a palm to the board. “Please, if you will.”

The young earl grunted but looked back to the board, reading carefully:

**_Agape, unconditional love 8_ **

**_Philuatia, self love 7_ **

**_Storge, parental love 6_ **

**_Eros, passionate love 5_ **

**_Ludus, playful love 4_ **

**_Mania, obsessive love 3_ **

**_Philia, platonic love 2_ **

**_Pragma, matured love 1_ **

“I don’t understand,” Ciel murmured as his fingers, still laced between one another, rubbed together. “Why doesn’t Storge have more wishes than Agape or Philia? It doesn’t add up to their name.”

“Think about it, Young Master.” Sebastian’s voice became firm as it always did when he was in ‘tutor’ mode. “These demon sisters weren’t born by the rules of logic. They were spawn from an unholy place of the Other Side, as all demons are. They have chosen their number of wishes to deal out, each according to their personality.”

“So, then they are the result of an unhealthy type of love?” Ciel mused. It wasn’t a question since he already knew the answer. He had just hoped his last encounter with a demonic entity would be with the butler. Sebastian lowered his hand from the board and tilted his head cheerfully.

“If that’s how you put it, my Lord, then yes.”

Ciel blinked back to the butler and a tense silence filled the room. Since the morning, he had sensed something was off about the butler and, even now, couldn’t place the feeling of uneasiness in his heart. He didn’t want to ask Sebastian anything about last night’s voice, as it was virtually none of his business to know, but the question slowly ate away at his mind, tempting him to ask with every passing second.

“Is there something on your mind, my lord?” Sebastian asked softly, a smile on his face. His reading glasses glinted from slight bounce off of the afternoon light, blinding Ciel’s vision for a second.

The earl frowned deeper and narrowed his eye at the butler. From the missing girls to the demonic types of Love, an important part of the mystery was amiss. “The kidnapper of the missing girls is one of the Kinds of Love, isn’t it?”

Sebastian stared back at his master with an unreadable expression. “What makes you come to that conclusion?”

“Think about it,” he echoed back at the butler. “Of all the types of Love, Agape is the one with the highest wishes to give out, so there is no need for her to necessarily take others’ children. She’s a giver, not a thief.”

“Ah, but they do take in the end, Young Master.” Sebastian grinned. “We demons must eventually be paid for our hard work. Once the client’s goal is complete, the soul is received as compensation.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“However, these demoness’s don’t necessarily swallow the soul.” He pointed out with a gloved finger raised to his cheek. “They have no appetite for a soul as one would a meal.”

Ciel blinked at the butler. “Then, what do they receive as payment?”

Sebastian’s gaze pierced his eyes with the flare and hunger he never wished to see again since the day of their contract. “They suck the youth out of the client’s body until it is withered of life.”

The earl’s face contorted into an unimpressed expression. “Are demons not immortal enough to do without all that?” He couldn’t understand why sucking the life out of a body would be necessary for a being like that.

“Just as a soul whose taste increases with the innocence and maturity aspects combined,” Sebastian answered calmly. “So too, a zealous, youthful spirit values in treasure for a demoness born from a vain nation.”

A few moments passed in silence before Ciel reached forward and closed the book with lingering fingers, stood from his seat and paced in slow steps across the room. Sebastian watched him with rapt eyes as Ciel thought silently to himself.

Eight Kinds of Love that manifested into personified versions of demons, give over a certain number of wishes to the summoner, and once fulfilled, drain the youth from the body until the last ounce of life is taken. Which one of the demoness’s would be greedy enough to kidnap a large group of girls, continuously over a month's time and still convince the children to make wishes? Surely, it would need to be a lower ranking Kind of Love, as one who has a large amount of wishes would take too long to fulfill. The kidnapper should have no more than five wishes to deal out, otherwise they wouldn’t need so many girls to snatch at once.

Ciel twirled to face the butler suddenly, pointing a ringed finger at him. “You are not allowed to lie to me.”

“Yes,” he agreed.

“Then tell me which one of the Kinds of Love will be attending the ball tomorrow evening?”

Sebastian gazed at his master with a queer look, certain that he wouldn’t like the answer. He removed his glasses and folded his hands behind his back, puffing his chest forward with his usual confident stance. His eyes were lidded as he answered, “I sent out invitations to all the sisters, since you are unsure of which demoness is the perpetrator of this case.”

Ciel lowered his hand in shock. “You summoned all the Kinds of Love?!”

Waving his hand dismissively, Sebastian chuckled. “At ease, Young Master. I, as a demon, do not possess the ability to summon another demon. I merely sent out invitations to the ones who are already in this world.”

It became hard to swallow for Ciel. “And how many are already here?”

Sebastian hummed, tapping a finger against his chin. “I believe I only sent out four, my lord.”

A dizziness overcame Ciel’s body and his butler immediately rushed to his side, steadying his shoulders with a concerned gaze. “Are you alright, Young Master?”

“Let go, I’m fine.” He slapped the butler’s hands away, regaining the fierce look in his eye as he stormed over to the board, grabbing a piece of chalk and stretched to draw a wide circle around a group of names. He turned to face Sebastian, pointing to the names with a sharp tap. “These are our suspects:  **Ludus** ,  **Mania** ,  **Philia** , and  **Pragma** . These are the only demoness sisters that have less than five wishes to deal out, making it easier for them to capture children. They can tempt the children with their number of wishes and continue down the line, one after another.”

“The playful, obsessive, platonic, and matured Kinds.” Sebastian smiled mysteriously. “While it is a good observation, you may want to keep in mind that some of the demonesses are not even present in this world.”

“Tell me who  _ is _ .”

“I cannot,” Sebastian sighed. “ I only sent out invitations to the areas where I sensed the other demons. The names did not come to me, but their auras dd, as muddled as it was.”

“So they’re all in disguise as humans…” Ciel paused, staring into the butler’s gaze with a hardened look. “And you say there were four?”

“Only four, my Lord.” Sebastian assured him. 

The young earl dropped his gaze to the floor. What a dangerous game. All the pieces should be there, yet a crucial part was cowering in the shadows. Was he blind to something? There’s nothing more that he could ask of Sebastian, even the Kinds have hidden themselves from his senses. Ciel swallowed hard, a burning flame of adrenaline slowly flickering within his body. The Queen played a serious hand to him this time, and for once, it irritated him that a prodigious mind like his and the sharp one of a demon could not piece together what seemed like such a simple crime.

“However,” Sebastian interrupted his train of thought with a soft tone. “As soon as all our guests arrive at the ball, I shall be able to easily sense intense bloodlust from one of the four invited. We’ll just wait until then.”

Ciel rubbed his forehead in exasperation. “It would appear so. Fine then. I’ll deal with that bridge when I cross it and burn it as soon as my prey creeps onto it.”

Sebastian gazed down at his master with what looked like a proud smile and bowed his head in agreement. “Yes, my Lord.”

His eyes slowly turned to the window without moving his head and a small smile spread across his lips. A gloved hand dove into his side pocket to pull out his pocketwatch, clicking it open with a thin finger as he peered at the time. “It would seem Miss Hopkins is here for fittings, my Lord. Just as well. That is all I have for today’s lesson, but I’m sure we will explore more as this ball unfolds tomorrow evening.”

Ciel narrowed his gaze at the butler, then sighed, walking away from the board towards Sebastian. The butler had already prepared a damp cloth for the earl to wipe his hands with and patted his soft palms. “I’ve never liked balls. These social events always bore me and frankly, I’m never in the mood for them.”

“Well, this one is sure to remedy that, my Lord.” Sebastian chuckled as he pulled away. Settling the cloth in the warm bowl by a cart, he dusted his hands before opening the brass handle of the study door. “Shall we go see this ‘eccentric costume’ of yours?”

A small vein popped in the earl’s neck as he gritted his teeth. “Shut up, you-”

“Off we go, my Lord,” the butler stated cheerfully as he urged the boy forward, despite his grumbling spitefulness. “Our tailor is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry about remembering all of the kinds of love. we will only meet four and concentrate on two. i'll also emphasize who they are constantly throughout the chapters. thank you for sticking with me! :')


End file.
